Large assemblies such as building structures often present expansive viewable surface areas that may serve as a canvas for application of a graphic design. Graphic designs include patterns, non-patterns, discrete graphic elements, and the like. These graphic designs can be applied to an assembly such as a building structure (e.g., floors, doors, and walls) and non-building structure for creating an ornamental design appearance or providing instructional or other information on the surface. Painting and engraving are just a few examples of techniques that may be employed to apply a graphic design to a large assembly. Engraving may involve carving, cutting, or etching the surface of the assembly components to permanently remove surface area material of the components. Laser etching is particularly useful for creating intricate and high quality finish graphic designs.
One of the difficulties involved in laser marking a graphic design on a multi-component structure post-assembly is that laser marking equipment is typically not capable of handling and marking over the large expansive surface of an assembled multi-component structure, such as floor and wall surfaces. Poor efficiency is another difficulty that arises when attempting to laser mark the expansive surface of an assembled multi-component structure. Still another difficulty involved in laser making an expansive surface of an assembled multi-component structure is difficulty in compensating for seams or spacing between components, such as in the case of seams between adjacent wall panels or spacing between deck planks.